memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
=Provisional categories= * Category talk:Slang These categories are rather loose in concept and could use further refining, retooling or renaming. Any discussion, or revival of previous discussions on these matters would be gratefully appreciate! --Alan 03:28, 3 March 2008 (UTC) =Suggested categories= In-universe categories Starship classes move Move all Category:Starship classes to Category:Spacecraft classes, or if we feel so inclined, "spacecraft types" vs. "classes." This applies to the subcategories, and is based on changes implemented at Category talk:Spacecraft. This move is based on the analysis that not all vessel classes listed in "starship classes" are starship classes... While making this move, it would probably be a good idea to create a new subcategory for Category:Federation starship classes, nay, Category:Federation spacecraft classes called Category:Federation shuttle classes (or "types") as there are several. --Alan 21:34, 26 July 2007 (UTC) * I don't see a problem creating separate classes for spacecraft classes and types. I'm not sure if it's entirely necessary, though. "Spacecraft classes" doesn't sound very good, though... maybe "ship classes"? Eh, then I'd guess we'd have to include non-starfaring ships. Anyway, I support the cat move and creation of the sub-cat. --From Andoria with Love 21:49, 26 July 2007 (UTC) * I like "ship classes", and if there are not starfaring ships in that list, we can break them into a separate sub-category quite easily. -- Sulfur 02:05, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Events, missions, projects and expeditions We have several events, missions, projects and expeditions, but I cannot think of a unilateral term to encompass them all. Here is the list, compiled from : Arias Expedition, Axanar Peace Mission, Bolian Operation, Fornax Disaster, Great Diaspora, Operation Lovely Angel, Operation Retrieve, Operation Watson, Pathfinder Project, Particle Fountain Project, shakedown cruise, Vulcan reunification, Vulcanian expedition, Xindi reunification. --Alan del Beccio 21:47, 19 September 2007 (UTC) : Good call, but I have no idea on a single name, either. Maybe the items you list are still too diverse to be listed under one category? "Mission" could probably encompass all those "Operations", but "Project"? Not sure... -- Cid Highwind 00:09, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :: I like this, too, but don't know what to call it either. -- Renegade54 14:52, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::: I like this idea as well, perhaps calling it "Events"? Perhaps the category of Military Conflicts should be a subcategory of it, or at least this new category should be clearly defined as being nonmilitary.--31dot 15:43, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::: I support creating an events category, with military conflicts (and any other applicable existing cats) as subcategories.– Cleanse 23:33, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: Re-opening this. I also support the "Events" category. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:06, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: I like this idea. Maybe call it 'Starfleet operations', and then have a seperate category for other operations. --- Jaz 22:56, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::: What about a category Category:Events and missions ? – Tom 13:42, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Tom, those are kind of two different things though. The current break down is more than just one thing, and ranges from "political and social movements" (Vulcan reunification, Great Diaspora, Xindi reunification, Axanar Peace Mission could go into [[:Category:Culture] somewhere]) to "natural disasters" (Fornax Disaster, the closest thing we have to an "event") to "Starfleet expeditions" (Vulcanian expedition, Arias Expedition) to "Starfleet training missions" (Operation Lovely Angel, shakedown cruise) to "special projects/programs to develop new technology" (Operation Watson, Pathfinder Project, Particle Fountain Project) to "other" (Bolian Operation, Operation Retrieve) -- in other words, you really cant nail it all down with one word. --Alan 20:04, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::I would suggest we get an Events category created first, and then debate what it should be divided into, if that is neccesary. That said, events involving Starfleet could be categorized in the Starfleet category in addition to Events("Category for all things Starfleet").--31dot 20:23, 9 May 2008 (UTC) I think you missed entirely what I was saying. Not all of these really qualify as "events", per se...not at least without a concrete definition first. --Alan 20:30, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::I got what you said, but I thought that you were proposing subdividing such a category into more specific ones, in order to better define them. I was only saying that such a debate could come later.--31dot 20:38, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Banned Items/Substances On the talk page for the Crimes category we have been discussing the idea of a category for banned items, objects, or substances. To get ideas on a potential name for this category I have started this thread. I 'll put my vote in for either Banned Materials or Banned Substances. I'm not sure if either of those covers objects as well as substances, but I can't think of anything better.--31dot 21:11, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :Support – I think maybe "Banned Materials" as it covers more, but if someone can think of a better title, that would be good.– Cleanse 23:53, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::I see some problems there: First, we would have to make sure that only objects really mentioned as "banned" show up there - for example, the fact that vole fighting is illegal somewhere doesn't make a vole a banned item itself. Second, where does an item need to be banned? Using the vole example again, it might be a crime in Bajoran space, but not necessarily under Federation law. Third, when does an item need to be banned? Romulan ale, for example, was briefly "unbanned" during the Dominion War, and we can't be sure whether a potential 23rd-century banned item is still banned in the 24th century. -- Cid Highwind 12:01, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::The Vole fighting crime now exists, and I don't believe it was ever said that Voles in and of themselves were illegal(pests, maybe, but not illegal), so I removed the crimes cat from that and it doesn't need to be listed as a banned item. :::As to your other points, I think the where and when is immaterial to any categorization of it as banned. The same thing could be said for any crime- maybe murder is legal somewhere in the galaxy(among the Chalnoth, perhaps). Also, look at bribery, which is illegal in some places but legal on Ferenginar. That doesn't mean it should be removed as a crime. A banned materials category would contain any materials which are or have been banned, and thus were crimes to possess or obtain. A change in status doesn't remove its previous status, Tuvok is categorized as a Borg drone even though he is no longer one, because he was one at one point. The article itself will note when and where the item was banned. I don't think we need to speculate about what happened to the ban subsequent to the episode.--31dot 12:21, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I guess what I'm really trying to say is: If this category definition is a little "iffy", and we only have four known members at the moment, anyway - wouldn't it be better to at least start this as a list somewhere, instead of making it a full category right now? I think this list could be added to the Smuggling article, where it would also keep a direct connection to the Crimes category. By the way, the best title, whether it's for a category or a list section, would probably be Contraband... -- Cid Highwind 17:36, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::I like the sound of Contraband for a name. If it ends up as a list it could be its own article, I think. I support simply a list if that's what is settled on, but I think a category is best.--31dot 18:02, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :"Contraband" could work. In response to your concern for lack of numbers, I think there's a few more that just weren't listed as crimes in the first page. Here's a list I got so from googling "illegal" on MA: :* Venus drug :* Bio-mimetic gel :* Regalian liquid crystal :* Romulan ale :* Varon-T disruptor :* Maraji crystal :* Skagaran whiskey :* Cloaking device (Bajoran law) :* Enolian spice wine :* Metagenic weapon :* Biogenic weapon :* Interphase cloaking device - iffy, not really banned per se, just Feds not allowed to use it :* Romulan mind probe :* Kemocite - was directly referred to as "contraband" in ep :* Rigelian flame gem - at least in the mutara sector, in an alternate timeline :* Thought maker :* Tallonian crystal :* Mimetic simbiot :Possibly more if the article uses roundabout terminology or doesn't currently mention the illegality.– Cleanse 01:10, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::: I think this is a bit too vague of a topic. Unlike other categories, where we generally link together common people, places, or objects, this is a mismatch of things that are only one thing here, but another thing there. --Alan 21:06, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::The crimes category is no different than what you describe. Bribery is illegal in some places, but not others(Ferenginar). A murder can be legal(or at least justified) in some instances and not others. Terrorists generally don't consider what they do to be illegal, even though it is considered such by those the terrorism is directed against. I suspect Vole fights are legal in some parts of the galaxy. The where and when is immaterial to whether something is classified as illegal. The same should be true of contraband. --31dot 00:44, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::: Well I never said I agreed that "Crimes" was a good idea for category... --Alan 06:44, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :The way I see it, "Crimes" and "Contraband" are exactly the same for the purposes of this "one thing here, but another thing there" argument (and also for Cid's note that it's unclear when something is banned, for the same thing can be said for when something is a crime) So either we delete Cat: Crimes or allow Cat: Contraband. I certainly think the latter is best, as I think Category:Crimes is absolutely essential to categorise all the criminal offence pages, and works well as a supplement to the list at Crime. Here, would it hurt to have all items noted as illegal, regardless of the jurisdiction or time, in one category? :As I've said elsewhere, consistency is the key. :-) – Cleanse 13:09, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Militaries Category:Military agencies. A category for any military agency, from the Andorian Imperial Guard to the Luftwaffe to Starfleet. There's quite a few listed in Category:Agencies and Category:Earth agencies.– Cleanse 00:13, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Support. If we have a Law enforcement agencies cat, we should have this one, too.--31dot 00:28, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Support. I'm surprised there wasn't one before.--Long Live the United Earth 13:24, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::The military units category could be a subcat of this.--31dot 02:12, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Okay, I was going to make this category but I ran into an issue. Agencies would have two subcategories. Articles would be able to be placed in one, both, or neither of "Earth" and "Military". So how do we deal with this for the Earth military agencies? Place them in both "Earth agencies" and "Military agencies", or make a further subcat: "Earth military agencies"? Thoughts? (I'm looking at you Alan ;-)– Cleanse 05:21, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: Yeah... Personally, I'd prefer not to have the redundancies or numerous subcategories, but seeing how Category:Law enforcement agencies was handled, it would seem that the "Earth" ones were thrown out of the Category:Earth agencies altogether, and they (eg NYPD) exist only in the one category. I'd be in favor of doing as you suggested...list all Earth agencies in one category, and then let them trickle into other categories where they can co-exist with other planet's agencies. --Alan 21:10, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Shapeshifters category Following a discussion at Category talk:Chameloids, I propose a Category:Shapeshifters to unify all the various lifeforms with this ability. Species specific categories like Category:Chameloids would become subcats. I choose "shapeshifter" as a generic name since that was how Odo was referred to in early seasons of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine before the proper names Founder and Changeling became known. Starfleetjedi 00:26, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'd like to hear more about the scope of this proposed category before supporting it. For example, would this category contain the articles themselves, or just the categories of the relevant species?--31dot 01:33, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Category:East Slavic I recently became curious about the number of ships in Star Trek of Russian origin and/or naming, after poking around, and not finding the answers easily, I created a nav box (Russian named Spacecraft) to summarize the answers I had found. Shortly thereafter said creation was met with some resistance, and I quickly realized that I should have worked towards a new category. Such a category would include those articles closely associated by origin or name with Russia/USSR etc. In forming the proposal I also realized that neither Russian nor Soviet) were technically the most accurate name for my suggestion (since either has time related political overtones) either resulting in the following proposal: : This category includes people, places, and things of '''East Slavic' (Russian, Ukrainian, & Belorussian) origin or naming. Their contributions to space exploration are especially notable as the "other half" of the space race.'' The category would be In-universe, and along with the spacecraft, would also include articles on the countries, languages, and places involved (such as the Baikonur Cosmodrome). The category would also as noted include characters such as Pavel Chekov. —MJBurrage(T• ) 21:26, 14 September 2008 (UTC) *'Oppose' category, for the reasons stated here. The information should be placed on either the Russian or Russia page.--31dot 22:11, 14 September 2008 (UTC) *'Oppose' most definitely. We've never even heard of this term in universe, as well as the other problems I've already stated. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:49, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ** Whatever the category is specifically called, how is it any more or less appropriate than a Shakespeare category? —MJBurrage(T• ) 04:57, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ***Because Shakespeare, many a time, is actually given importance relative to Star Trek, such as numerous times with Picard, , , just to name a few. The same most definitely cannot be said of "East Slavic", or Russia in general (beyond one naive junior officer with a penchant for claiming everything was Russian in origin, who everyone else dismissed). Again, I still feel this is based more out of interest of a single editor than anything relevant in universe or out of universe. I'm not trying to discredit your personal interest, I just feel that this isn't the way to serve it. As far as Star Trek is concerned, "Russia" hasn't been given anymore importance that I have seen than "Australia". --OuroborosCobra talk 06:09, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Homeworlds While looking through , I found Homeworld. Under the "See also" section on that page, there is a link to Homeworlds that lists several homeworlds. Seems logical to have Category:Homeworlds with the Homeworld page at the top. Thoughts? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 18:42, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :This has been discussed before, and didn't seem to gain any traction. Not neccesarily for or against it yet, just an observation.--31dot 20:19, 22 September 2008 (UTC) I didn't see that. Thanks, 31dot. If the concerns noted in the archived section haven't been addressed, I'll remove this suggestion. Does anyone know if those concerns are still valid? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 20:51, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Production POV categories Maintenance categories Sub-categories for Category:Memory Alpha images People Image Category Sometimes I have trouble finding pictures of people. So I was thinking maybe we could make some categorys like Category:Deanna Troi and Category:Seven of Nine? Maybe something different? I'd help! :You mean Category:Memory Alpha images (individuals)? That's our "people" category. --Alan 01:24, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm assuming Trekkystar is proposing that there be individual categories for each major character. So if you wanted to see all the Deanna pics, you could. A good place to find these pictures is (and should be) the character's page. But I'm unsure whether a category is needed. – Cleanse 01:44, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Alot of pictures that are pictures of Deanna can't be found on the character's page. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 02:07, 17 April 2008 (UTC) : Well if the images are properly wiki-linked, you should be able to find all Deanna Troi images viawhat links here. Use your browser's "find" function and specify "Image" and you can tab through all the images linked to Troi. --Alan 02:39, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::If I understand TrekkyStar correctly, I believe that he wants categories in the same vein as Category:Memory Alpha images by episode (DS9: Duet), such as "Memory Alpha images by character/person/individual/etc". If that is the case, I would support creating those categories. Right now, there are 16 images on her page. There are probably many more of her. In response to Alan's first comment: Category:Memory Alpha images (Betazoids) only has three images, all pertaining to Deanna. Aren't there more Betazoids?----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 02:53, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Yes, maybe Category:Memory Alpha images by character (Deanna Troi) instead of Category:Deanna Troi. So can I start doing this idea? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 14:24, 18 April 2008 (UTC) : I would rather we get through the second stage of categorization before categorizing those categories down further. Give it some time to work itself out. --Alan 16:58, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Unnamed species images A Category:Memory Alpha images (unnamed species) to relieve the category Category:Memory Alpha images (individuals) and to collect all the unidentified aliens, including the ones from and many odf the species seen on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. – Tom 13:21, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Templates A Category:Memory Alpha maintenance (templates) so that we have all the templates like Template:Pna-imagecleanup and Template:Constantedits in a single location that makes it easier to find. I was looking for pna templates because I knew one existed for what I wanted to do but could no locate said template on memory alpha. Pages like Category:Memory Alpha images needing clean-up are fine and dandy but don't explain how to use the template at all (nor should they I suppose since they're lists of pages with that template). Anyway...that's my category suggestion. — Morder 04:58, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :I think most of what you're looking for can be found under , Memory Alpha: Template, Memory Alpha: Message templates, Memory Alpha: Navigational templates, Memory Alpha: Sidebar templates, Memory Alpha: Meta templates, Memory Alpha: Inline templates, and Memory Alpha: Article templates. Many of these are also categorized under Category: Memory Alpha maintenance templates, Category: Memory Alpha navigational templates, and Category: Memory Alpha sidebar templates. -- Renegade54 07:37, 21 October 2008 (UTC) I figured i just didn't look everywhere - however, the some templates like the pna templates aren't a part of any category - is there a reason for that? — Morder 08:27, 21 October 2008 (UTC)